


Speculum

by LalaDigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama, Halloween, Lemon, Love, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Recuerdos y sueños se entremezclan en este Halloween. ¿Real o no Real? La magia y horror sobrevuelan el aire en la tranquila Nueva York.Entonces... ¿Dulce o Truco?





	1. Un extraño despertar.

—¡Con un demonio, Harry! —Se quejó una voz que sonaba extrañamente lejos, pero a la vez desde muy cerca—. ¡Te dije mil veces que el novato no estaba listo!

La mente de Peter era un caos, no entendía qué pasaba. Sentía un pitido ensordecedor, un dolor abdominal y unas náuseas tremendas. Temía abrir los ojos y que la luz terminara de hundirlo en el pozo del dolor, pero la urgencia en la voz (ubicada en algún lugar sobre su oído) le erizaba la piel.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue mi idea! —se defendió el que suponía era Harry, con un siseo molesto—. El ministro lo ordenó, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Oh, bueno, no sé, señor jefe de Aurores.

«¡¿Qué?!»

—Quizá decirle que te pasaste una vida desobedeciendo cada maldita orden que Dumbledore te dio y que si Voldemort no logró que te mearas del miedo, sus estúpidas amenazas te traían sin cuidado.

Sabía que su mente se repetía, pero de nuevo «¡¿Qué?!»

—Vamos, Draco —gimoteó la voz que ahora percibía venía desde su izquierda, la cual se negaba a encasillar como la de Harry Potter—. No pude hacer nada, ¿sí? No puedo seguir sacando la carta «del niño que vivió y volvió a vencer» para toda la vida.

—Anoche mientras me desnudabas me pareció que te fue útil para determinar que me tocaba morder la almohada —respondió mordazmente.

Bueno, oficialmente estaba loco.

Un quejido ultrajado llegó a sus oídos y la certeza de que aquello era un sueño lo inundó, mucho más después de sentir como una mano le acariciaba la zona de las costillas y susurraba algo que él se negó a describir cómo un hechizo sanador, pero que sin dudas alivió considerablemente el dolor en esa zona.

Intentó recordar la última cosa coherente que había en su mente y encontró un hueco vacío. Pensó con más fuerza, intentando recordar dónde es que se había quedado dormido y no lograba dar con nada. La frustración empezaba a fastidiarlo, casi podía saborear la nada donde debería haber un mísero recuerdo, así que intentó con algo más fácil.

Sabía que era Peter Parker, que vivía en Queens, que era Spider-Man y que trabajaba para Tony Stark. Recordaba a May, a Ned y a Happy. Sabía que estaba en el último año de la secundaria, que tenía diecisiete años y que pensaba estudiar ingeniería en el MIT cuando se graduara; pero no podía recordar nada más después de eso.

Lo que sí recordaba era que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort, eran personajes ficticios. Él (como cualquiera con buen gusto literario) había leído la saga de Harry Potter, por lo que debía estar delirando. Ahora, con esto establecido, debía hallar la respuesta a la pregunta más obvia: ¿Qué lo tenía delirando? Debía descubrir cómo llegó a esa posición y sobre todo, cómo diablos salir de ella. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Lo habían noqueado? ¿Se había quedado dormido en clases?

—Eso fue distinto —se defendió Harry con un quejido molesto—. Y creo que anteayer me sacaste la carta del Mortífago con los mismos pretextos.

—A diferencia tuya, Potter —ronroneó sensualmente Malfoy— sé que te pone cachondo saber que te esta follando un chico malo.

—A diferencia tuya, Draco, no me duele reconocerlo —marcó muy digno para quién confiesa semejante cosa.

Antes de que la charla que su inconsciente estaba dispuesto a crear —dejando expuesto a su fanboy— siguiera creciendo, decidió que era hora de despertarse.

Debía averiguar qué diablos pasó con él y sobre todo, si mientras deliraba que estaba metido en una película (posiblemente, si el ida y vuelta entre esos dos continuaba, con contenidos para mayores de edad), su cuerpo no se hallaba en manos de un loco que intentaba matarlo llenándolo de drogas alucinógenas.

Abrió los ojos y un quejido dolorido se escapó de sus labios, craso error. Un relámpago de dolor le atravesó el cráneo como bien supuso que iba a pasar y se quedó tendido, empezando a reconocer lo que lo rodeaba de una forma no visual, ya que no podía ni pensar en repetir la acción.

Las dos personas junto a él estaban mucho más cerca de lo que había estipulado en un principio, sentía su espalda recargada contra una superficie suave e incluso tibia, mientras que su trasero y piernas estaban sobre algo frío y rígido, posiblemente el piso. Su rostro se encontraba semi enderezado y podía sentir el agarre de dos fuertes brazos rodeándole el pecho, por debajo de los hombros. Un objeto fino y cálido le acariciaba la mejilla y no pudo sino suponer que era una rama. Intentaba no pensar en el objeto como una varita mágica, ya que en verdad debía recordarse que quizás solo se hallaba tendido en un bosque, con una rama pegada en el rostro.

—¡Diablos se mueve! —Murmuró Harry retirándole el pelo del rostro, con claro alivio—. ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo a San Mugo? —preguntó suavemente, revisando su cuerpo a la carrera.

— ¿Y dejar que ese idiota se meta con nosotros por esto? —Se quejó el rubio, aferrándolo con más fuerza, como si intentará evitar que lo movieran de sus brazos—. Imposible. Si el señor Primer Ministro —marcó con sorna— decidió que debía un favor y por eso nos endosó a este niño, que se encargué él de explicarle a su familia cómo quedó.

—Malfoy…

Un estruendo resonó demasiado cerca para su gusto y, por lo visto, sus dos vívidas alucinaciones pensaron igual, ya que los brazos que lo tenían sujeto se apretaron aún más y algo grande se cernió sobre él, tapándolo. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y el dolor de cabeza aumentó. Sentía como si alguien intentara meter cosas a la fuerza en él y no aceptara un no por respuesta. Gimió bajito y abrió nuevamente los ojos intentando esta vez enfocar y soportar el dolor.

Las náuseas volvieron, pero esa vez pudo parpadear dos veces antes de lograr enfocar. Frente a él, dos pedazos de ojos verdes, que chocaban un poco contra los azules que tan bien conocía, lo estudiaban. Tenía bastante lógica que su mente usara a los mismos intérpretes que en el cine, así como la tenía que cambiara los detalles que él sabía de memoria que siempre estuvieron mal. Tener tanta precisión sobre estas cosas no hacía que se sintiera mejor, de hecho solo aumentaba su angustia. ¿Por qué era capaz de emular tan buenas alucinaciones? ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan real cuando era imposible que lo fuera?

—Peter, debemos irnos —le dijo rápidamente acomodándose las gafas de un movimiento reflejo— ¿Puedes aparecerte en el departamento de Aurores?

Lo miró estupefacto, ¿estaba hablando con Daniel Radcliffe de verdad? ¿Se había vuelto actor y en realidad aquello era una escena de una película? ¿Acaso había perdido completamente la cordura?

—¡Maldita sea Potter! No empieces a hacer preguntas estúpidas, arrastremos a este niño al ministerio antes de que nos frían el culo —se quejó la voz a su espalda y no pudo evitar girarse.

Bien, en esa oportunidad, el actor Tom Felton casi estaba irreconocible. El color de sus ojos era un gris tan hermoso que lo desconcertó por unos instantes, su actualmente pelo platinado, liso y largo hasta los hombros nada tenía que ver con el corto, rubio y lleno de entradas que el actor lucía. Sus facciones eran las mismas y el tono de su voz era el característico de su personaje, pero parecía como si lo hubieran disfrazado para participar de El Señor de los Anillos y fuera un elfo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza se le partía, palpitaba tras sus ojos con una intensidad que le impedía aceptar aquello como un maldito sueño. Nadie sufría tanto en un sueño. Estaba empezando a perder la cordura con aquellos pensamientos irreales. Quería despertar y si ese angustiante dolor no lo lograba… Temía lo que eso podía significar.

—¡Cálmate! —espetó Harry, apretándole la frente sin mirarlo a él, más bien al rubio tras su espalda—. ¡Vamos Peter, dime algo! —le pidió ahora sí mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación e impotencia.

Un quejido sin forma fue todo lo que pudo hacer y notó la preocupada mirada que le echó.

—¿Necesitas un medi-mago? —le preguntó agachándose cuando otro estruendo sonó y no perdió detalle de que lo cubrió parcialmente con su cuerpo por segunda vez.

—Potter —dijo Draco apretando los dientes, ahora claramente enojado—. En todo caso necesita que lo saquemos de aquí con vida.

Un lamento brotó de sus labios cuando el agarre sobre su pecho se volvió feroz y alzó la vista, asustado. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Dónde lo iban a llevar? ¿Lograría despertar una vez que lo movieran? Si el dolor lo fuera a despertar, eso estaría por pasar. Esperaba.

—Sujétate, Parker —murmuró la ronca voz sobre su oído—. Y por lo que más quieras, no pierdas otra vez tu varita.

Observó con los ojos desorbitados la varita que apoyaba toscamente sobre su pecho. Claro que lo que amenazaba con lograr que se desmayase no era el objeto en sí, sino la familiaridad con la que lo dijo, como si de hecho, perder su varita para él fuera algo de todos los días.

—Cúbrenos, Potter —gruñó el rubio sujetándolo con más fuerza, parándolo con él.

—Te veo en el ministerio, terminaré esto —respondió dándoles una rápida mirada mientras volvía el rostro, varita alzada, en dirección a los fuertes ruidos—. Tranquilo, Pete, ya estamos aquí.

Luego de lanzarle una mirada fugaz, llena de cariño (marcando irrealmente que aquel no era su primer encuentro), se giró rápidamente y se alejó gritando unos cuantos hechizos.

—Bien, Parker, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Intenta sostenerte.

Lo intentó por unos escasos segundos, ya que antes de que pudiera probar la resistencia de sus piernas y su capacidad para mantenerlo erguido, un fuerte y desconcertante jalón en el abdomen lo hizo anhelar el poder vomitar. Unos borrones desconcertantes, más mareos y náuseas mediantes lo sobrevinieron en pocos segundos. Pensó que ahí iba a despertar, que al fin aquella ridícula demencia se iba a terminar, pero antes de que pudiera realmente sentir felicidad o dicha ante esa perspectiva, se encontró sentado en un rígido y frío banco de madera.

Se inclinó entre sus piernas tosiendo y gimiendo por el dolor, cuando un pequeño chasquido lo hizo asustarse. El elfo Tom Felton lo estudiaba detenidamente con gesto adusto y mucha reticencia. Por primera vez lo pudo ver de cuerpo completo y encontró que, sacando su extraño parecido a Legolas, lucía igual que en las películas. Vestido íntegramente de negro, con algo que podría decir era una túnica larga hasta los pies, la cual sin dudas se vería chistosa de no ser por los brillantes botones de plausible oro que se ajustaban sobre su pecho y cintura, entallando tanto la prenda que lograba verse esbelto y terriblemente elegante. También ligeramente atemorizante si alzaba el mentón y te clavaba esos intimidantes ojos que llamaban como el acero fundido, jurando cosas dolorosas y problemáticas.

De un movimiento distraído (seguramente estudiado, ya que resultó tremendamente elegante y refinado), meneó el rostro alejando el pelo de sus ojos, solo para clavarlos con más intensidad en él, enderezándose.

—Me lloraste por meses para que hiciera que te den esta oportunidad —dijo finalmente, tan frío y duro que logró sacarle un temblor. Ese era el tono mundialmente conocido para un: «La jodiste y te mataré»—. Tuve que cobrarme el favor que el Primer Ministro me debía y fuiste a dejar atrás tu varita.

Bien, él no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero si su cuerpo era capaz de sentir dolor en ese estúpido sueño/fantasía, definitivamente no quería ser mirado de esa forma. No cuando la piel de su cuello se erizó, informándole que era un hombre en más apuros de los que eran convenientes estando así de desorientado o desprotegido.

Se encogió algo asustado cuando vio como una de las largas piernas de su interlocutor se movía en su dirección y se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver la varita. Bien, era idiota tener miedo en una fantasía, pero mierda, lo tenía. La punzada de dolor en su cabeza y la continua molestia en sus costillas le recordaba que no estaba exento del dolor y ser torturado no le apetecía. En especial si tenía en cuenta que en su fantasía existía un bello hechizo conocido como Cruciatus y, quien estaba parado frente a él, no era del grupo que tendría reparos en usarlo. Basado en hechos y realidades, debía moverse como si aquello fuera real hasta que hallara forma de huir. Despertar Parker. Tienes que despertar, no huir. Sentía que olvidarse de ese detalle o confundir esas palabras le traería problemas.

—N-no sé de qué...

—¡Cierra la boca! —le espetó haciéndolo saltar, luciendo tan entero y estoico, pese a que su furiosa voz le marcaba las venas del cuello—. Cumplí mi parte del trato. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar lo que viste, no quiero que vuelvas a si quiera mirarme después de hoy. Si esto me mete en problemas, no me importa lo que creas que nos harán a Harry y a mí por delatarnos, haré tu vida un infierno.  
  
—N-no…No lo haré —prometió viendo como la varita repentinamente aparecía frente a sus ojos y se clavaba en su nariz.

El rubio solo lo miró unos segundos y Peter tuvo la sensación de que en realidad lo único que hacía era dejar que él saboreara el miedo. Algo le decía que en el momento en que corriera riesgo real, se daría cuenta muy tarde.

Por lo que holgaba ver, él (vaya a saber cuándo) había visto algo incriminador de Harry y (bendita demencia) Draco y no había tenido problemas en usarlo a su favor. Bueno, nadie iba a decir que no tenía sueños bastante excitantes y tremendamente confusos.

—Perfecto —dijo el rubio guardando la varita, con un pequeño asentimiento—. Así me gusta, Parker, que entiendas cómo funciona esto. Ahora, cuando venga Harry, sigue usando esa cara de idiota, estoy seguro de que el ministro no me delatará y más te vale a ti no hacerlo.  
  
—Bu-bueno.

—¡Para ya de tartamudear! —gruñó exasperado, sentándose junto a él—. ¡Merlín! ¿Dónde dejaste a ese aspirante de Inefable que tuvo la osadía de meterse en mi despacho y extorsionarme?

Lo estudio manteniendo los labios sellados. La migraña remitía, el desconcierto aumentaba. ¿Inefable? Bien, eso no se lo vio venir. Siempre le gustaron los Aurores. ¿Por qué querría ser un Inefable?

—No… no sé —murmuró apretándose el costado izquierdo del abdomen al sentir otra nueva puntada.

—¿Te golpeó de lleno, eh? —le dijo meneando el rostro, jugando con la varita entre sus manos—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota para dejarte la varita aquí? —preguntó riéndose ampliamente—. Un squib no la olvidaría.

Arrugó la nariz sintiéndose estúpido. Incluso en sus sueños era patoso y olvidadizo.

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí lo sé y solo por eso no voy a seguir metiéndome contigo. Pero la jodiste y eres un idiota.

Vaya novedad.

Asintió lúgubre y estudió unos instantes la sala, intentando distraer su mente de esos hechos. Se sentía en el set de las películas, era ridículo.

El silencio reinó unos instantes y no pudo contener el impulso de mirar en su bolsillo, buscando la varita que el rubio había guardado ahí cuando lo tiró en el asiento. Por primera vez, fue consciente de su cuerpo y notó su ropa. Vestía exactamente como Malfoy (no quería seguir pensando en él como Legolas o Felton), solo que su túnica era de una mezcla muy balanceada de verde y turquesa. No pudo evitar pensar en el mar del Caribe al verla y se sintió ligeramente intimidado. Estaba seguro que jamás en su vida había usado ropa tan costosa. Los botones cruzados (que ahora estaba completamente seguro que eran de oro), al igual que en la túnica del hombre a su lado, le ajustaban la prenda al pecho y cintura, por lo que estiró una mano para acariciar la tela sin poder resistirse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel cuando la suave caricia cosquilleó en sus yemas y notó que los pantalones negros adheridos a sus piernas eran de un material muy similar. Se estaba muy cómodo y calentito pese a ser prendas tan ligeras, sin embargo, lo que en verdad lo cautivó fue la varita. Era hermosa y delicada. Una pequeña varilla de no más de veintitrés centímetros que al acariciarla le transmitía calor. No tenía idea si era de Álamo, Arce, Caoba, Nogal u Olmo. Tampoco imaginaba un núcleo adecuado, pero en cualquier caso, se veía absolutamente preciosa. Negra y con un pequeño veteado en marrón, tenía tres pequeños anillos cerca de donde la mano la sujetaba y la estudió impresionado cuando notó que en realidad eran tres pequeñas tiras de algo parecido al marfil. No iba a negar que le dio un poco de impresión, pero seguía luciendo con demasiada clase para su gusto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta o intentar alguno de los hechizos que después de años como fanático había aprendido, la aparición de un deslumbrante ciervo lo dejó pasmado. Oficialmente iba a morir de la impresión.

Estudió estupefacto el animal, majestuoso y resplandeciente, sin ser capaz de escuchar lo qué dijo de tan perdido que se hallaba. Lo estudió atentamente, dejando que su diáfana imagen se grabara a fuego en su mente. Estaba empezando a olvidarse que aquello era un simple sueño, pero era muy difícil mantenerse coherente bajo tales estímulos. La habitación donde estaban era oscura y una fría caricia rozaba sus mejillas. Todo revestido en piedras y madera añeja, olía exactamente cómo siempre se imaginó: viejo y húmedo, pero de alguna forma ese olor no le molestaba. El fresco en el ambiente funcionaba y un ligero cosquilleo hacía que su nariz picara. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo en aquel silencioso lugar. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no usar la palabra Hogar para describir la sensación que le provocaba ese lugar.

El ciervo se alejó galopando y sintió como una mano tiraba de él, enderezándolo. Se dejó hacer sin pensar mucho en eso, estaba muy ocupado observando todo a su alrededor. No tuvo que preguntar para saber donde estaban: el Ministerio de Magia. Siempre había soñado con ese lugar. Cada película y palabra que leyó hablando de aquel mítico escenario no lograba hacerle justicia a lo que su vívida imaginación alcanzó a diseñar para él.

Por primera vez desde que despertó en aquel sueño, Peter no quería irse.

Siguió moviendo sus pies como autómata, observándolo todo, escuchándolo todo, embebiéndose de todo. Veía los pequeños aviones de pergaminos volar sobre su cabeza, los magos trajeados con túnicas en diversos colores y anchos; algunos con esos gorros graciosos de las películas, otros con ropas más elegantes o incluso trajes muggles. Malfoy parecía haberse olvidado de él, ya que solo se limitó a empujarlo dentro del pequeño elevador antes de sujetarse y empezar a hablar cordialmente con otros dos magos dentro. Curioso, estudió sus rostros esperando reconocerlos. Como un verdadero fanboy al borde de la locura, estudió en su mente sus facciones esperando hallar una coincidencia. Después de todo, había visto suficientes veces las películas para poder reconocer a todos los actores, aunque lamentablemente, al parecer, era muy capaz de crear extras ya que no vio ningún rostro familiar.

Mientras el elevador le provocaba más dolor en su abdomen, decidió que bien podía seguirle un poco la corriente al sueño. No estaba seguro de que valiera la pena seguir resistiéndose a toda es magia que lo rodeaba. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, había visto pasar a un grupo de elfos domésticos y mentiría si dijera que no quería seguirlos por ahí. Esos pequeños metros que había cruzado le habían bastado para hacer que su ferviente necesidad de despertar lentamente pasara a algo más secundario en el fondo de su mente.

Después del dolor que experimentó cuando despertó, después del pánico que pasó siendo duramente amenazado, quedó claro que aferrarse a la irrealidad no ayudaba. Ahora bien podía intentar aceptar dónde se hallaba y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Siempre se podía encontrar en un peligro inminente, pero quizás aquel disparate tuviera una lógica que no alcanzaba a reconocer. ¿Quién podría afirmar que aquella fábula no la estaba creando su mente, sometida a un estrés profundo? Quizás era prisionero en algún lugar y su cerebro, intentando resguardarlo, lo empujó allí; otra opción era que su mente estaba encerrada en un profundo sueño y necesitaba sacar algo de su inconsciente, por lo que aquella realidad solo era un intrincado laberinto que se auto-creó para hallar determinadas piezas… Podía simplemente estar roncando en la clase de álgebra dos y ya. Como fuere, era obvio que luchar contra su cerebro no había funcionado.

—Vamos, Parker —le espetó duramente Malfoy y él se apresuró a seguir sus pasos.

Caminó lentamente, asegurándose de quedar por detrás de su campo de visión y se tocó torpemente el rostro. No estaba demasiado seguro, pero juraría que era el mismo y que tenía sus diecisiete años. No llevaba gafas u otra cosa extraña. Acarició suavemente su abdomen y notó cada abdominal donde los dejó esa… ¿Mañana? Que desesperante era el olvido. Revisó de improvisto sus muñecas y su labio inferior se abultó al notar que sus muñequeras no estaban. No había telarañas para él en ese sueño. Una terrible idea cruzó su mente y con torpeza se agachó fingiendo revisar su calzado.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo notara, hundió los dedos en el frío y duro piso. Un fuerte gemido dolorido escapó de sus labios y alzó la mano lloriqueando sin poder creerlo.

—¡Merlín, Parker! —suspiró Draco cansadamente, sujetando la solapas de su túnica para llevárselo casi a rastras—. Déjate de idioteces, niño. Enfrenta esto como un jodido Gryffindor, si es que eso puede significar algo para ti.

No pudo ni quedarse pasmado cuando un quejido resonó en el aire.

—Déjalo en paz, Malfoy —ordenó Harry, enderezándose frente a ellos, alejándose de una gran columna.

Fue muy consciente de que casi no había gente por allí al estudiar el solitario y sombrío lugar y repentinamente fue consciente de algo: estaban por reprenderlo. Lo sentía en el aire. El señor Stark lo había amonestado mil veces como para no poder verlo venir. Había desfilado por la pasarela de la humillación con suficiente frecuencia como para verla armarse frente a sus ojos.

—Oblígame, Potter —lo retó de una forma tan sexual, que dio un respingo mirando para todos lados con el calor arremolinándose en sus mejillas.  
  
—¡Malfoy! —gruñó el morocho mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
—Olvídalo, Potter, el niño nos vio hace meses —comentó, logrando que Harry lo mirara con suspicacia, mientras Draco le daba una nada gentil palmada en el hombro—. Cuando empezó a estudiar aquí.

Los impotentes ojos verdes lo miraron un largo rato y repentinamente se sintió ruin. Por la expresión del muchacho, era obvio que tenía miedo que podría hacer con esa información.

—Quita la cara de pánico —dijo el rubio sin inmutarse, ajustando el agarre de sobre su túnica—. Él está de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que nadie sepa nada, hasta que salga tu divorcio.

El sentimiento de culpa lo golpeó. Eso era lo que había usado para conseguir lo que fuera que pidió. Era un mal nacido hijo de puta.

Harry le soltó una media sonrisa agradecida y relajó los hombros considerablemente frente a él. Un verdadero malnacido hijo de puta.

—Solo faltan unos meses…  
  
—Lo sé —lo cortó rápidamente el rubio con un tinte aburrido impregnando sus palabras—. Y él lo sabe, así que ahora, ¿por qué no nos encargamos de los que nos trajo aquí?

Sintió como los dedos largos se clavaban en su hombro y gimió en protesta cuando lo empujó en dirección a la puerta. No quería que lo reprendieran.

—Tranquilo, Peter, a todos nos reprendieron una vez —dijo animándolo el morocho.  
  
—A Potter una vez a la semana.

—A Malfoy una vez al mes.

—A los tres, más veces de las que me gustaría —dijo una tercera y gruesa voz, cuando Harry abrió la puerta.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Antes de cruzar las puertas parpadeó petrificado unos instantes. El despacho del Primer Ministro le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar. La madera, los pisos oscuros y la amplia chimenea. Los cuadros, sin embargo, lo estudiaban robándole pequeños escalofríos. Una pintura sobradamente realista lo saludó y le guiñó un ojo cuando aturdido abrió ligeramente la boca soltando un débil saludo. Otro cuadro más grande, en la pared del fondo, atrajo su atención y las dos figuras en él lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, cordial y distante. Alejó la vista claramente superado. El suave olor a hierbabuena y menta lo rodeó, erizándole la piel cuando sus ojos fueron a parar al juego de té que había sobre una de las repisas del fondo. El aroma inconfundible del humo le hizo picar la nariz y hubiera estornudando si no estuviera tan impactado.

—Creo recordar que les advertí a ustedes dos —dijo duramente el Ministro de Magia sin dignificarlo con una mirada— que esta misión era importante.

Casi supo que los problemas estaban íntimamente ligados al tiempo verbal que había usado. Rara vez era buen augurio para su persona que se hablara en pasado.

—De hecho, señor...

—Cierra el pico, Potter —lo cortó molesto, haciendo que los tres saltaran ligeramente cuando su dura voz cortó el aire—. No te pregunté nada.

—Señor St-

—Malfoy —gruñó el hombre deslizando la mirada con altivez hasta el rubio—, la última vez que revisé, tu nombre no era Potter. A menos que estén aquí para comentarme que planean una unión y tú tomarás su apellido —masculló con incredulidad—, te aconsejaría que cierres la boca. Ya llegaré a tu parte de culpa en esto, no seas impaciente —agregó sonriéndoles de una forma muy extraña.

Peter se encogió en su lugar, sintiendo como el aire se cargaba de tensión. El rostro de Malfoy lucía furioso; el de Potter, contrariado; el del Ministro de Magia, enloquecido.

—A decir verdad, no necesitan darme una explicación —continuó hablando cuando quedó en claro que nadie iba a interrumpirlo.

Sentado en el inmenso escritorio, el hombre lucía más temerario de lo que recordaba y se dijo que tenía que estar en verdad asustado, visto que seguía hablando a aquel ritmo suave y pausado. Tan medido y cuidadoso, como el filo de un bisturí.

—Entiendo que ninguno pudo controlar el factor Parker y que ahora gracias a su ineptitud, la cual siempre sostuve que ostentaba y ambos insistieron en lo contrario, volvemos a estar en el inicio. Peor, quizás —dijo marcando con asco las palabras—, porque ahora ese idiota de Thomas Grant, está advertido y sus malditos tónicos volverán a desaparecer en el mercado negro.

No es como si él supiera quién era el tal Thomas, de qué iban esos tónicos o que entendiera exactamente cómo logró joderla, pero era claro que en primer lugar nunca habían confiado en él y, segundo, obviamente sus actos solo confirmaron esas sospechas.

—Señor, lo siento pero en realidad Peter…

—Potter —gruñó el ministro observándolo furioso. Vio como una pequeña vena en su frente se hinchaba y casi deseó despertar de ese peligroso sueño—, no se denigre defendiendo al… a Parker —dijo con aversión después de una pequeña duda, como si llamarlo “mago” no fuera una opción—. Es un inútil consumado.  
  
—¡Hey! —se quejó indignado. Aquello era mucho. No toleraba los insultos—. ¡No puede tratarme así, señor Stark! Ni siquiera le explicaron que pasó.

Harry, a su izquierda, soltó un jadeo sorprendido meneando la cabeza mientras que Draco, a su derecha, solo escondió una pequeña sonrisa y un temblor en sus hombros. Probablemente aquella no había sido la mejor carta magna que pudiera presentar para establecer los términos y condiciones en que pretendía llevar aquella discusión, pero no le gustó ser insultado.

—Parker —gruñó duramente aquella versión de Tony, expeliendo odio por los poros—. Tú, sobre cualquier maldito mago en este continente, deberías cerrar la boca.

No pudo evitar sellar sus labios impresionado por su oscuro tono. Había metido la pata muchas veces desde que lo había conocido y no es como si alguna vez se hubiera librado de sus castigos o reprimendas, pero jamás le había lanzado aquella mirada ni le había hablado en ese tono.

—Tú, maldito niño inservible —dijo parándose para rodear su escritorio y quedar frente a ellos, específicamente frente él.

Diablos, estaba en serio enojado.

Agradeció en silencio que tanto Malfoy como Harry se acercarán un ínfimo pasó en su dirección, protegiéndolo sutilmente con sus cuerpos. Le daba miedo aquella hostil mirada.

—Te dije mil veces que no hicieras ninguna estupidez. Te dije que era solo vigilancia —agregó con más furia a cada palabra—. Tú y tu estupidez lograron arruinar el trabajo de meses en solo diez minutos. Tienes suerte de que no te envíe a Azkaban.

—Señor Stark, en verdad lo que pasó fue que…

—Que este pedazo de estiércol de troll olvidó su maldita varita en su casillero del ministerio —respondió fríamente, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

—Si, bueno, pero aparte de...

—Potter, ¿te pagan por defenderlo? —intervino Tony harto, mirándolo fastidio.

Casi suspiró de alivio al sentir que esos ojos whisky lo soltaron.

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo que olvidó. En mis años como Director no vi cosa semejante. Ni los alumnos de once años las dejan en sus baúles. ¡Ni los alumnos muggles lo hacen! —se quejó señalándolo—. Por no mencionar el trabajo que arruinó. Tu trabajo, el de tus chicos y los del señor Malfoy.

—No debió pedirme que lo ponga en las rotaciones sí sabía que estaba tan poco preparado —le soltó Harry, altanero y frío, provocando que todos en la sala abrieran la boca impresionados.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a la enloquecida expresión de Tony y corrió los ojos, lleno de pavura. Acto seguido espió a Malfoy y este lucía una sonrisa arrebatadora, mirando los cuadros, casi pacífico. Al menos alguien allí estaba pasándolo genial.

—Le quiero recordar, Auror Potter, cuál de nosotros es un simple funcionario y cuál el Ministro de Magia.

—Y no lo olvido, señor Stark —dijo quizás mucho más solemne de lo necesario, logrando que sonara burlonamente—, pero no me parece justo que castigue al auror Parker cuando usted fue el que…

—Vamos a aclarar esto —lo cortó abruptamente—. Este niño jamás va a ser auror. Se los dije a ambos. En Hogwarts me quedó muy claro que no iba a llegar y cuando no cumplió los requisitos, corroboró mis palabras. Aún desconozco cómo entró a la academia de Inefables, pero por seguro sepan que nunca va a ser un auror. Dejé que fuera a una misión de vigilancia, porque jamás pensé que pudiera arruinarlo y exponerse.

Agachó la vista, humillado. Efectivamente quería despertar. Ahora veía exactamente por qué estaba en ese sueño y no le gustaba. Esas palabras le dolían y no quería seguir escuchándolas.

—Desaparezcan de mi vista —ordenó Tony cuando nadie más se atrevió a hablar—. Parker, junte sus cosas. Queda fuera de la academia de...

—Aurores —dijo suavemente Draco—. Vuelve a llevar todo al ala de los Inefables. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en clase. Y Parker, no te preocupes, la varita allí no es requisito obligatorio para entrar. Apreciamos el silencioso arte de la magia sin varita.

Ahora sí sentía que podía ahogarse con la tensión en el aire. Alzó asustado la mirada y evitó por todos los medios mirar a Tony. Harry lucía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y ladeó el cuerpo en dirección de Draco, arrastrando su túnica escarlata tras él. Observó furtivamente al rubio y captó la mirada divertida de este clavada frente a él. Con resignación deslizó los ojos a Tony y sus peores sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando este arrastró sus llameantes y furiosos ojos hasta clavarlos en él. Sentía pequeños puñales volar en su dirección y supo que, si en ese sueño pudieran matarlo solamente con la intención, en ese momento un rayo lo partiría a la mitad. Extrañamente se encontró pensando si Tony usaría el avada kadabra con él y si se vería sexy usando magia…

—¿Perdona? —espetó el motor de sus pequeñas fantasías y saltó en su lugar con temor a que le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento.   
  
—Lo que escuchó, señor Primer Ministro. Parker sigue teniendo plaza en mi departamento y lamentaría tener que recordarle que usted no tiene autoridad para obligarme a echarlo de allí. Puede hacer eso con los aurores —musitó con sorna la palabra, como si fuera impura—, pero mi departamento es independiente al poder de turno. Trabajamos con usted, no para usted.

El aire siguió viciándose y se imaginó que de un momento al otro Tony entraría en combustión espontánea. Evaluó sus opciones, lo mejor era salir de allí con vida e intentar despertar una vez que no corriera peligro inminente. Más relajado, lejos de este Tony que lucía dispuesto a despellejarlo con sus propias manos, podría encontrar una salida.

—Retírense —escupió el mayor con odio mal contenido—. ¡Fuera!

El rostro de Harry se suavizó y el de Malfoy exhibió una gran sonrisa triunfal. Por su parte, el alivio fue inmediato. Se había salvado. El calor en ese pequeño cuarto era bastante sofocante y no veía la hora de poder huir en alguna dirección menos peligrosa. Quizás pudiera echarse un recorrido por el ministerio antes de sentarse de lleno a pensar cómo lograría despertarse.

—Parker, mueve otro pie y será lo último que hagas.

Alzó abruptamente la mirada y observó suplicante a Harry. Por ningún medio quería permanecer solo allí, menos con ese hombre que emanaba rayos gama en su dirección. El morocho lo miró confiado, pero antes de que alcanzara a abrir la boca, Malfoy intervino.

—Vamos, Potter, tenemos que volver a planear la cacería para Thomas. Deja de ser un entrometido salvador por unos minutos —agregó asintiéndole al Ministro—. Camina.

Dicho eso, se giró para abrir la puerta y Harry lo miró impotente antes de acariciar suavemente su hombro en disculpa. Mierda. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada descarada y le guiñó un ojo. No pudo llegar a preguntarse qué demonios podía significar, ya que por un extraordinario motivo, más que enojado o queriendo cobrarle algo, el rubio parecía creer que estaba echándole una mano.

—Silencius —murmuró una voz a su espalda y se giró bruscamente mirando asustado a Tony.

Este bajó la varita y la dejó al borde del escritorio, donde se acomodó observándolo.

Contuvo el impulso de retorcerse y sólo mantuvo los ojos fijos en él. Por primera vez, prestó real atención a su aspecto y notó que seguía siendo técnicamente el mismo. Su pequeña barba estaba en su lugar, solo que su pelo estaba más largo. Con un aire señorial, propio de otra época, lucía un traje de tres piezas absolutamente bien ceñido a su cuerpo. Su pecho se veía amplio y sus hombros anchos, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas estrechas. Una cadena de oro colgaba del bolsillo del traje, dejándole saber que traía un reloj de bolsillo, o un relicario, logrando que así los rizos bien peinados que se forman al dejar el cabello largo, se vieran completamente acordes a su estilo.

En algún punto, cuando su mirada descendió por su rostro hasta su cuello, donde la camisa estaba abierta hasta el segundo botón, se preocupó por babear. Era un ser humano, homosexual y con ojos, no encontrar atractivo a ese nombre era imposible y así vestido era mil veces peor. Un sinfín de locas fantasías acudían a su mente y en todas ellas, estar de rodillas frente a ese hombre hallaba plenitud.

Había luchado desde su adolescencia contra esos pensamientos, pero allí en su loco sueño, bien podía dar rienda suelta a su obsesión. ¿Qué riesgo corrían? Ninguno. En ese plano la ONU no metería preso a Tony solo por permitirle esos pensamientos y él no sufriría un miedo acérrimo de solo pensarse descubierto por May o sus amigos.

—Renuncia —dijo al fin, cuando el silencio empezó a pesar entre ellos.

Silencio que él no percibió hasta que dejó su mente volar muy lejos, tanto como para terminar desnudo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué? —masculló abochornado, intentando hallarle lógica a sus palabras.

—Lo que oíste —respondió lacónico y extrañamente tranquilo—. El arrogante ese de Malfoy no va a echarte y no creas que es porque estime tu valía. Solo quiere fastidiarme.

Peter, el cual podía afirmar que casi no podía evitar verse arrastrado por aquella demencia, se quedó mirándolo con la mente en blanco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco ido.

No quería hacerlo. Él no renunciaba.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —le escupió rabioso levantándose las mangas hasta los codos, ¿pretendía irse a los puños con él?—, esto fue un error… te lo advertí el primer día que pusiste uno de tus pies aquí. Te advertí que esto eventualmente iba a terminar pasando y así fue. Vete.  
  
—No —respondió automáticamente.

Era tarde para retractarse.

La mirada furiosa de Tony volvió a relampaguear en su dirección y se halló a sí mismo alzando el mentón con orgullo. Debía pisar más la realidad, debía acceder y salir de allí. Aquello solo era un puñetero sueño, no estaban pidiéndole que renunciara a su pasantía en Stark Indrustries, no era su Tony (peligrosa forma de llamarlo) el que le pedía que se fuera; no obstante, era un Tony y él no quería hacerlo.

No se arrepentía de haber renunciado a los Vengadores, ese paquete era inmenso de por sí, pero su vida como interno en Stark Industries era lo máximo y, mientras que la oferta siguiera en pie, él no iba a volver a decirle que no a ese hombre. Así fuera solo la creación de su psique rota.

—Mira, Parker —gruñó enderezándose, sujetando la varita con fuerza—, hace dos años renuncié a todo por ti y tu estupidez. No pienso volver a hacerlo.

La crudeza en sus palabras no hacía mella en la tensión en los músculos de su antebrazo. Pasó saliva preocupado, si fuera su cuello y no la varita, seguro se lo rompía. Los nudillos blancos no eran buena señal y que de la punta unas pequeñas chispas salieran, menos lo era.

—Este no es mi despacho en Hogwarts —dijo con un poco de dolor ensombreciendo su mirada—. Y tú, maldito seas, no tienes más que quince años. Esta vez no lograrás que huya en la dirección contraria, niño. No volveré a huir ¿Me oyes? —fuerte y claro—. Ya no soy tu profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no soy tu maldito Director, no volveré a poner tu jodida integridad sobre la mía.

En menos de un minuto, tremendo logro, su lado racional pudo entender de qué hablaba. Teniendo en cuenta que aquello podría ser (dudar era un mal presagio) una emulación de su mente, como un sueño extrañarme real (plausible inducido por psicofármacos de primera), sospechó que en realidad dicho evento era la versión Harry Potter de su conversación en la Bahía. Casi en el mismo momento en que su mente encontró esa respuesta, le ordenó a su cabeza inclinarse.

Seguramente daría la imagen de un chico apenado, humillado o algo avergonzado, pero en realidad él intentaba comprobar que no tenía que preocuparse porque su erección fuera evidente. No se le ocurría algo más nerd, sexy y retorcido que ser un alumno en Hogwarts y que Tony fuera su profesor/director y que ellos tuvieran un amorío.

Sí, en la vida real, él casi se tiró desde la Bahía al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado en exabrupto y contó con mucha suerte de que Tony solo le dijera que lamentaba mucho haberlo confundido de esa manera, sin cortar su relación. Al menos la laboral. Pero bueno, ese era un sueño y no había mucho de qué preocuparse, solo asimilar que ni en sus mejores y más nerds fantasías lograría algo con ese hombre. Hecho al que ya se había acostumbrado, desgraciadamente.

—Lo… lo lamento —dijo de todos modos.

En el mundo real, Tony no había perdido nada al rechazarlo, así fuera una alucinación, no le agradaba pensar que sus actos habían perjudicado a ese Tony.

—¡No lo sientas! —le gritó temblando de furia, sobresaltándolo—. ¡Vete de mi ministerio! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Ni siquiera llevaste tu varita a tu maldita primera misión real! —a cada grito más retrocedía, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su miedo se volvía molestia y odio.

No tenía por qué tratarlo así. Nadie nunca le había levantado el tono de esa forma y no importaba si era un sueño o la realidad, nadie lo iba a hacer.

Abrió la boca, listo para soltarle una que otra cosita, cuándo sintió la varita pegarse a su cuello. Cerró con cuidado la boca y la colérica expresión de Tony siguió acercándose a él con cierto aire de satisfacción ahora que había logrado intimidarlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Parker —dijo lentamente—. Eres un desperdicio de mago, jamás vi un ser capaz de hacer las idioteces de las que tú eres capaz. Un maldito hijo de muggles merece más esa sangre pura que tienes que tú.

Ambos se miraron duramente después de eso. Aquello fue ir lejos. Cualquiera sabía que eso era irse lejos. Algo en los ojos whisky le dijo que era consciente de ese punto, pero que en cualquier caso no iba a retroceder.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —le dijo fríamente, ahora si enojado—. Ya lo oíste, los Inefables no son de tu propiedad y mientras Malfoy me quiera aquí, aquí es donde me quedaré.

—Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿Me oyes, maldito bastar…?

—¡Púdrete! —se quejó empujándolo.

Podía no tener más su fuerza, pero no iba a quedar allí de pie sin más escuchando sus insultos.

—¡No sé cuál es tu maldito problema, pero a mí no me tratarás así!

—¡Tú, Parker! ¡Tú, tú, tú y mil veces tú! —le gritó alejando la varita de su cuello, para arrojarla contra el escritorio.

Pese a que los ojos de Tony no abandonaron su rostro, su mirada siguió el recorrido de la varita hasta que esta se resbaló al suelo. Dos fuertes manos se cerraron sobre la pechera de su túnica y sintió como su espalda era azotada contra la puerta de un solo movimiento.

—¡Tú y tu maldita idiotez! ¡¿Para esto pediste que te dieran una oportunidad?! ¡Dejaste tu jodida varita! —le gruñó acercándose tanto a él, que su cálido aliento empezó a golpear de lleno sus mejillas—. Maldita sea. Ese es mi jodido problema. Tú y tu maldita habilidad para hacer ese tipo de idioteces—. Apretó los labios conteniendo la furia al sentir como lo zamarreaba duramente, sabiendo que no poseía la fuerza para soltarse—. Tu maldita cara es mi problema —le espetó golpeándolo una última vez contra la puerta—. Tu jodido olor —se quejó y esa vez no sostuvo su mirada.

«¡¿Qué?!»

—Tu malnacido cuerpo —gimió apretando dicho cuerpo contra el suyo, anclándolo a la puerta.

«Oh Tony, no necesitas hacer eso… no pienso alejarme» pensó viendo como los retratos de los padres de Tony, repentinamente se iban de su cuadro.

—Maldita sea, Parker… Lo mucho que te deseo es mi problema.

El aire en algún punto había dejado de llegar a sus pulmones, por lo que ahora su mente daba vueltas a la deriva. No sabía que podía tener una fantasía dentro de otra fantasía. O sea, él también había visto El Origen, sabía que cosas así podían suceder en la ficción, pero no se imaginó que en la vida real fuera lo mismo.

—Por amor a la magia, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota para dejarte la varita? —volvió a preguntarle, uniendo la cabeza en su cuello y así a él se le ocurriera una respuesta, no podría darla—. Me vas a matar de un jodido infarto —susurró acariciando la piel bajo su oído con la boca entreabierta.

—¿To-Tony? —preguntó bastante perdido.

¿En qué momento su sueño se volvió una pesadilla y luego en una fantasía?

—Arruinaste meses de trabajo —prosiguió sin reparar en él o en su pregunta incrédula.

Peter estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Tony no notó como su cuerpo empezó a temblar bajo esas palabras, o como sus manos ahora sudaban a mares. Esperaba eso sí, que no pudiera escuchar su corazón retumbando violentamente contra sus costillas y que tampoco pudiera sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo emigraba en dirección contraria a la de sus mejillas, que iban poco a poco perdiendo el color.

—Te pusiste en peligro —siguió el mayor—. Hiciste que tuviera que mandar a los jefes de los dos departamentos más importantes a vigilarte.

Jadeó por lo bajo cuando una húmeda y cálida caricia le hizo cosquillas cerca del cuello alto de la túnica. Un tirón en sus pantalones le avisó que aquello empezaba a ponerse caliente.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de lanzarte un maleficio tras otro, para ver si aprendes de una jodida vez a cuidar ese trasero que tienes.

Peter estaba llanamente hipnotizado. La suave voz, el tono ronco y necesitado, las fuertes manos, el grandioso cuerpo oprimiéndolo… Oh, mierda, quería morir y reencarnarse mil veces en ese delicioso momento.

—Voy a terminar asesinándote, Parker —juró por lo bajo.

No tomó por mentira sus palabras, cada uno de sus movimientos, la cadencia en su tono y la angustia quebrando su voz le decían que Tony estaba hablando muy enserio sobre asesinarlo si volvía a osar ser tan estúpido.

Asintió perdido cuando su mirada volvió a chocar contra la de Tony. Pensó que quizá podría reconfortarlo diciéndole que efectivamente estaba a un paso de matarlo.

—Peter…

Oía la pregunta implícita en ese susurró poco contenido y en la forma en que sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, pero estaba tan intoxicado con la sub-realidad, que no podía hacer prácticamente nada que no fuera no morir por asfixia.

La cálida boca se acercó a la suya, el suave golpeteo de su respiración humedecía sus labios, haciendo que sintiera vergüenza ajena de los duros y bruscos jadeos que él soltaba. Las manos del mayor se habían trasladado y ya no estaban en su pecho, ahora una descansaba en su cuello (habiendo agarrado una buena porción de su pelo), mientras que la otra acunaba su mejilla, rozando una y otra vez su labio inferior. Seguía sintiendo el firme cuerpo apresarlo contra la puerta y no se enteró de en qué momento había subido parcialmente una de sus piernas al regazo de Tony logrando que sus pelvis ahora estuvieran inapro- maldita sea, muy apropiadamente cerca.

Sintió sus pulsaciones saltar de un segundo a otro cuando, con un muy caliente lametón en el cuello, terminó en un ligero beso en la comisura de su boca y quiso gritar de felicidad al constatar que sus labios eran tan suaves y esponjosos como siempre pensó que lo serían.

—Llevo tantos años anhelado probarte… —musitó Tony destrozando cada parte funcional de su mente.

Un poco digno gemido se salió de su control y decidió ser indulgente consigo mismo. Despertó en HarryPotterLandia, era un mago, era amigo de Harry Potter, había extorsionado al mismísimo Draco Malfoy y ahora tenía a Tony Stark, ministro de Magia, ex profesor y Director, arrinconándolo contra una puerta. Con un demonio, iba a meterse en el mundo de los alucinógenos por experiencias así en un futuro.

—Dime que aún guardas el equipo de Quidditch… casi me desmayo cuando vi tu pequeño trasero sobre esa escoba.

—Oh por… Merlín… —exhaló con fuerza, cuando la lengua de Tony se metió en su oído.

Era tan sensual.

—Parker… —susurró roncamente, inflexible y con un deje autoritario que lo derritió—. La próxima vez que quieras mi jodida atención, haz el intento de desnudarte en mi oficina, no vuelvas a salir en una misión sin tu varita, o no habrá Malfoy que te salve.

Asintió furiosamente, sintiéndose mejor con ser un pequeño embustero y no un idiota rematado. A decir verdad, no podía ni creer que se la pudiera olvidar como un estúpido (ni en sueños) y eso respondía a lo que Draco le dijo en lo que él supuso era un vestuario, cuando le dejó saber que “Él sí sabía por qué hizo lo que hizo”, además de explicar el guiño y su negativa a dejar que Harry se quedara plantándole la cara a Tony en su defensa.

Tenía que reconocerlo, era un timador de primera. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto que ahora usara esa información como herramienta de chantaje, anulando la suya. Una parte de él, una que se esforzaba por funcionar por sobre las caricias de las manos de Tony, le decía que muy probablemente el bastardo del rubio siempre supo que el Ministro estaba en el borde con él y que de eso se valió para hacer que lo dejaran pasarse de Academia.

La boca de Tony se acercó una vez más a la suya y esa vez, él fue el que cortó la distancia.

—Aún tengo el equipo, señor Stark —masculló enredado las manos alrededor de su cuello.

No era mentira, si lo tenía. Creía.

—¡Merlín! —jadeó Tony besándolo furiosamente.

Las paredes que sostenían su mundo se vinieron abajo en ese mismo segundo. Suave y áspero a la vez, el beso se volvió furioso con pocos movimientos... Separó los labios dejando que la amplia experiencia de su mentor irrumpiera dentro de su inexperta boca y se encomendó a la difícil tarea de seguirlo.

Como pudo, jadeando y sin mucha práctica, arremetió contra la boca de Tony en el instante que lo sintió querer retirarse. Enviando a su lengua a una batalla sin gloria, entregándola a la causa perdida de sofocar las desesperantes fantasías que su mente conjuraba, se ordenó dejarse llevar por ese instinto primario y disfrutarlo. Perder era lo indicado, ganar lo deseado, pero era todo más de lo mismo, salvando por un único detalle: nada tenía sentido. Ni puto sentido. Las fuertes y contundentes manos se arrastraron por su cuerpo; por su espalda hasta su trasero, por sus brazos hasta sujetarle las manos contra la desvencijada madera, por su cintura jalándolo hasta que rodeó con sus piernas las estrechas caderas que no hacían más que moverse y frotarse contra él. No, definitivamente para él no había lógica en lo que pasaba, pero cómo lo estaba disfrutando.

Peter estaba oficialmente fuera de combate. Corría el rostro, desesperado por respirar, pues para él era imposible sostener aquellos fogosos besos y mantenerse racional. Sentía el fuego consumirlo, quemarlo y tentarlo por más. Quería deshacerse y renacer de sus cenizas. Aferró con manos temblorosas la cara de Tony y la inclinó perfeccionando el ángulo, frotó su rostro contra él cuando este se alejó un poco, intentando volver a arremeter contra su cuello y gimió descompuesto cuando una muy familiar forma se frotó duramente contra su entrepierna.

Descarriado y hambriento, cerró con más fuerza las piernas y empezó a responder a ese tortuoso vaivén con lujuria y pasión. Su cuerpo se arqueó recibiendo el placer y su boca dejó escapar el fuerte sonido de sus gemidos sin pudor o timidez.

—Peter, fre-frena —gimió el mayor alejando su rostro, o intentándolo a decir verdad.

Negó visiblemente desesperado y volvió a unir sus bocas. No es que no tuviera nada de experiencia en la materia, es que simplemente no tenía mucha. Pero sí sabía lo suficiente para saber que si apretaba las piernas, se impulsaba contra él y se aseguraba de ponerle sonido a esa ferviente necesidad que amenazaba con desgarrar su piel, iba a conseguir evitar que malgastara el tiempo de los dos con cosas que él no quería escuchar. Aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado real… Merlín, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la racionalidad le jodiera la diversión.

Había soñado incontables veces con aquello; despierto y dormido. Jamás consumió drogas, pero estaba seguro que él no tendría viajes astrales si lo hacía, probablemente también sería capaz de solo recrear aquello y, como dudaba alguna vez estar sumergido en un momento más realista del que estaba teniendo, se aferró —literalmente— con uñas y dientes a él.

Deslizó la lengua por los abultados y afiebrados labios y pese a que no podía decir que el movimiento saliera con maestría, dignidad o sensualidad, por el gruñido que había proferido Tony, era obvio que cuanto menos salió efectivo. Dejando de lado cualquier rastro de reticencia con su actual situación, se entregó entero a ese mundo que era completamente suyo. No necesitaba nadar en el océano más profundo o deslizarse sobre la nube más alta, lo único que necesitaba era seguir sintiendo como la profunda pasión de ese hombre chocaba contra su cuerpo.

—Peter… —se quejó Tony aferrándolo con más fuerza mientras volvía a hundir la lengua en su boca.

Sonaba como un lamento, pero nadie diría que la estaba pasando mal, visto que en nada lo había rodeado con ambas manos y volvía a empujar sistemáticamente sus caderas contra las suyas.

Siguió así, empujando, apretándolo, cuidando de saborearlo y disfrutarlo al máximo, dejándolo ser el dueño de su satisfacción por unos interminables minutos en los que Tony se las ingenió para tenerlo volando y hacerle sentir su cuerpo arder bajo la ropa.

—To-Tony… —gimió—. Calor. Mucho calor.

El mayor no perdió tiempo en responderle, asintió aferrándolo mejor por el trasero (logrando que su cuerpo convulsionara sobre él) y dio unos rápidos pasos hasta que lo acomodó en el escritorio.

—¿Estás seguro, Peter? —susurró apretando sus labios con los dientes, mientras acariciaba su cuello con un dedo, perdido en su piel.  
  
—Sí —musitó mirándolo fijamente.

Sí, sí, sí. Mil veces sí.

En ese momento Tony podía ser un ángel o un demonio, le traía sin cuidado, lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente… Sentía que tragaba fuego, quería que lo tomara e hiciera desaparecer esa maldita sensación, quería que lo rompiera en mil pedazos y lo ensamblara a su medida. Mierda, Peter quería que lo enterrara en esa fantasía y no lo dejara escapar.

—¿Y sí sabes qué es lo que quieres? —susurró alzando la varita hasta rozar con ella la piel que había marcado con el dedo.  
  
—Obvio que sí. —contestó con arrojo, estremeciéndose bajo la punta de la varita.

No, Peter no tenía idea. En el mundo real, si acaso había llegado a segunda base con alguno que otro chico y nada más. Pero con un demonio, Tony no necesitaba saber eso. Podía decirle que sabía lo que se le venía encima y no temer por las consecuencias.

Una risa socarrona llegó a sus oídos y no pudo contener el gemido que se formó en el fondo de su pecho cuando sintió la varita clavarse contra sus clavículas. Alzó la mirada y los ardidos ojos de Tony lo estudiaban furiosos.

—Eres malo, Parker —canturreó abriendo lentamente su saco—. Llevo años esperando por ti y tú dejaste que alguien me arrebatase la oportunidad de poseerte.

¿Podría retractarse sin quedar como un idiota? Suponía que no, pero en cualquier caso, la boca de Tony se apoderó de su cuello y no le quedó más remedio que arquearse contra su bruto contacto, aferrándose a sus hombros con temor y mucha más excitación de la que alguna vez pensó poder contener en su cuerpo. A esa altura, había empezado a ver borrones rojos, con la cabeza dándole vueltas a cada nuevo mordisco y caricia.

Sujetó torpemente el saco y se lo fue retirando con manos temblorosas. La mirada complacida de Tony le dijo que iba por buen camino. Apuró las manos entre gemidos y besos rápidos, sintiendo como a cada capa de ropa que eliminaba el firme cuerpo de su mentor quedaba a su disposición.

Tony alzó el rostro y su boca chocó de lleno contra su cuello, dejándole saborear su piel ligeramente tibia y salada.

—Merlín, Parker, sí, sigue así…

Asintió terminando de abrir la camisa y empezó a delinear con su boca el contorno de su clavícula. Mordió con cuidado la base de cuello y jadeó sintiendo como un fuerte jalón en su pelo lo alejó de improvisto.

Con la mirada fija en él, devorándolo, Tony volvió a sujetar su varita y definitivamente su mente explotó al escucharlo susurra ronca y sexualmente:

—Diffindo.

El claro ruido de ropa siendo rasgada fue lo único que se pudo oír luego de eso y su respiración se atascó en su pecho al agachar la mirada y ver como los botones de su túnica caían sobre su regazo antes de tintinear contra el piso, acompañados por unos cuantos jirones de su ropa.

—Veo que los años fueron muy buenos contigo… —murmuró Tony usando ambas manos para abrir lo que quedaba de la prenda, exponiendo su torso.

Peter no tenía palabras, solo observaba todo desde aquella incómoda posición en la que tenía que esforzarse por no llorar y pedir por cosas que no sabía que quería, o ser el hombre hecho y derecho que soñaba con ser, y soltar algún comentario mordaz y creativo. Inspiró con brusquedad cuando las manos se posaron en su cintura y lo hicieron sacar pecho en el instante que la boca empezó a acercarse a él.

—¿Es-estás seguro? —reiteró Tony y Peter se abstuvo de suplicar.

No podía abrir la boca sin soltar algún desesperado ruido. No sabía qué pedir, porque quería todo. Quería sentirlo en tantos lados a la vez como se pudiera, así que se limitó a hacer lo más recomendable en esos casos.

—Haga lo que quiera conmigo, señor Stark —susurró casi haciendo un puchero.

Soltando un sucio ruido con la boca casi pegada a su pecho, Tony asintió y deslizó la lengua por sus pectorales, hasta chupar bruscamente el hueco entre sus clavículas.

—Hueles a sándalo —gimió acariciando con la punta de la nariz su pezón derecho, enviando una nada despreciable cantidad de ondas por su cuerpo—. Eres tan delicioso —se quejó acariciándolo con la lengua, de una forma que él no creía fuera a excitar a un hombre.

El calor empezó a aumentar y por unos terribles instantes pensó que iba a morir bajo él. No tenía escapatoria, podrían matarlo en ese instante y él moriría feliz. Nadie entendía su afición a ese hombre, pero cuando su boca empezó a mimarlo, enredó instintivamente las piernas en torno a sus caderas y dejó de buscarle una explicación a aquello que siempre lo volvía loco. Aferró el rostro de su mentor contra su cuerpo y se entregó a él. Empezó a mecer su cuerpo soportando los pequeños chupones y mordidas que no paraban de causarle más y más escalofríos.

Su respiración empezó a volverse errática en el momento en que su cuerpo halló otra vez la polla de Tony y empezó a frotarse contra él sin poder pensar con claridad.

—Me… Tony… Más.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué no podía controlarse, se sentía desesperado, la piel de su mentor se sentía suave y fresca contra sus manos, su olor impregnaba cada uno de sus sentidos y su boca y manos estaban destrozando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Para el segundo en que las caderas de Tony empezaron a responder a sus embistes, las cosas empezaron a descontrolarse en su cuerpo y, antes de que pudiera frenar la ola de placer que empezaba a crecer en su interior, las manos de su mentor se apretaron contra su baja espalda, pegándolo del todo a sus caderas.

Un brusco movimiento, un fuerte ruido cerca de ellos después y de alguna manera estaba acostado en el escritorio sintiendo como las diestras manos se deshacían de los restos de la túnica y se dirigían a la cintura de sus pantalones. Con magia o con fuerza, como fuere, estos fueron igual de rotos y se halló solo con sus interiores en unos pocos instantes.

Tony gimió largamente estudiándolo petrificado y él solo corrió la vista descompuesto.

Iba a pasar. Iba a hacerlo. Así fuera en un sueño, después de años de soñar despierto con ello, Tony iba a… Joder, iban a follar. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser un poeta cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sentir el macizo cuerpo que ahora se posicionaba entre sus desnudas piernas con la mirada en llamas?

Pasó saliva desesperado y observó como Tony le sonreía de lado, acariciando suavemente su piel.

—Muy sensible —dijo mirando con detenimiento el recorrido que hacía con la yema de sus dedos, separando mejor sus muslos cuando él jadeo encorvándose—. ¿Qué tanto? —cuestionó casi ronroneando y él solo gimoteó arqueando la espalda contra el escritorio, sin palabras o respuestas.

¿Cómo diablos podía saberlo?

Sonriendo perversamente, se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo. Ni siquiera fue cerca de su ingle, de hecho, fue al costado de su rodilla, pero diablos. No pudo evitar revolverse incómodo cuando tan ínfima caricia tuvo un efecto desmedido en su cuerpo y un pequeño quejido cortó el aire. Las caricias siguieron una vez que quedó en claro que iba a volverse loco y repentinamente las manos y la boca de Tony estuvieron por todos lados.

Volvía a sentirse acalorado, sus mejillas ardían y su respiración era inestable. Temía asfixiarse y cerró los ojos cuando la barba empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen.

No iba a poder resistir.

Enterró las manos en su cabello y se deshizo en gemidos y jadeos enloquecidos. Su pecho se sentía apretado, sus pulmones ardían, su garganta picaba y todas y cada una de sus células gritaba pidiendo clemencia. La polla apretada en sus bóxers se sentía imposiblemente hinchada y un punzante dolor en sus testículos lo pusieron a implorar entre murmullos inconexos.

Un tirón doloroso en sus muñecas lo sentó de pronto en el escritorio y se aferró como un moribundo al sudoroso cuerpo de Tony, clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y mordió a la deriva su cuello, empujándose sistemáticamente contra su polla.

Las fuertes manos volvieron a sujetar su trasero y quiso llorar cuando sus pechos se pegaron y lo oyó susurrar entrecortadamente un hechizo. Gimió sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo cuándo contra su piel, choco la tersa desnudez de su mentor y se apretó aún más desesperado a él.

Era su fin.

Jadeó uniendo sus bocas y cuando la inexperiencia le impidió seguirle el ritmo, sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que estabas demasiado excitado para prestarle atención a nada.

—Vamos, Parker, vamos. —gimió deslizando las manos a sus caderas para aferrándolo más duramente.

Embistiendo contra él, apoyó sus frentes juntas y abrió los ojos clavándolos en Tony.

—N-no puedo más —gimió apenado.

—Por Merlín, Peter, hazlo —le pidió aliviando su orgullo al sonar tan desesperado como él.

Asintió dejando salir toda su necesidad y exhaló un suspiro cuando las fuertes manos lo fijaron otra vez a la puerta. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y afirmó las manos en sus hombros, empezando a saltar sobre él.

Sus caderas se movieron con más rapidez, con fuerza y su espalda empezó a chocar sin piedad alguna contra la madera. Las manos de Tony se clavaron en su piel, sabía que iban a dejarle marcas, sabía que no se movían a voluntad, solo se resbalaban por su sudor.

Su polla hormigueó tanto como su garganta cuando el primer espasmo del orgasmo lo recorrió mientras se aferraba completamente destrozado contra el cuerpo de su mentor, solo unos instantes después.

—¡Parker! —jadeó Tony apurando más sus caderas, corriéndose contra él.

Ambos gimieron al unísono antes de que Tony volviera a agachar el rostro y capturara su boca en un lento, pero furioso beso. Sujetó sus mejillas y siguió besándolo lentamente hasta que el mayor se relajó contra él y sus besos se tornaron en una caricia suave y superficial.

No tenía fuerzas para hablar o pensar o vaya uno a saber qué era lo que la gente hacía en esos casos. Por su parte, solo quería quedarse allí, aferrado a Tony, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello, sintiendo como su pecho, que lo sostenía apretado contra la puerta, subía y bajaba igual de irregularmente que el suyo.

Con cuidado, sintió como Tony lo volvía a llevar hasta el escritorio y suspiró satisfecho. Por un momento creyó que iba a alejarlo, pero contrario a eso, los fuertes brazos lo rodearon permitiéndole acurrucarse más contra él.

Su pecho se estrujó dolorosamente y lo aferró con más fuerza, clavando sus piernas casi en su cintura y sus manos tras su cuello. Temía soltarlo por dos segundos y que se esfumara.

Una voz lejana en su mente le dijo que estaba exponiéndose y que probablemente un hombre experimentado, sexualmente activo y moderno no hacía tal cosa, pero estaba adormilado, tenía un poco de frío y quería seguiré oliendo la hierbabuena en su piel por toda la eternidad.

Se había tocado varias veces en su vida y tuvo más de un orgasmo, pero aquello fue a otro nivel. Las mordidas en su cuello picaban y en sus caderas sintió una pequeña molestia que le dejaban saber que en verdad le iban a quedar marcas con la forma de manos. La humedad en su bóxer era incómoda, pero se seguía repitiendo que valía completamente la pena. Si solo rozándose había tardado tan poco, la sola idea de que sus pollas se tocaran…

Acomodó mejor su rostro en su cuello y soltó un suspiro cerrando con calma sus ojos cuando fue obvio que todo estaba bien. Una de las grandes manos empezó a acariciarle la nuca y sonrió internamente cuando su mentor le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tony burlonamente y se lo dejó pasar. No tenía humor para pelearle.

—Estoy en el cielo —se río.  
  
—Bueno, mocoso, creo deberías bajar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el doloroso resplandor de un tubo fluorescente sobre su cabeza le arrancó un quejido, forzándolo a que corriera la vista.

—Caerte de allí te metió en esto —continuo Tony riendo de él—, pero me alegra que estés vivo.

Peter soltó un sonoro quejido mientras se incorporaba y veía a Tony, vestido exactamente como en su sueño, contemplándolo con una media sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos, Parker. Fue una dura caída, ¿no?


	3. Dulce despertar

Mirándolo embobado, su mente poco a poco comenzó a salir del estupor, dejando tras de sí lo recuerdos. Era Halloween, iban a ir a una fiesta de Stark Industries. Agachó temerosamente su mirada y gimió viendo que estaba vestido con un traje de Quidditch, como no, Gryffindor.

El sueño empezó a filtrarse lentamente por sus recuerdos y gimió en protesta cuando un espasmo de necesidad lo golpeó. Oh, mierda... ¡Quería volver! Se dejó caer en la camilla, ofuscado con la vida. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera llegó a terminar su fantasía, quería volver. Quería a su Tony del Ministerio perdiendo los papeles y besándolo furiosamente. Quería todo lo que estaba mal en ese sueño. Inclusive podía dejar de lado la parte mágica.

—Niño, ¿necesitas ir al médico? —preguntó Tony, interrumpiendo su berrinche mental—. El escáner dice que solo fue un feo golpe, pero…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la preocupación en su voz y solo por eso se obligó a enderezarse. No quería seguir preocupándolo. Obviamente tuvo que ser un glorioso golpe para lograr aquél estado de inconsciencia y, si las cosas hubieran sido a la inversa, él se habría muerto del susto esperando que despertara.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró avergonzado.

Estaba colgado de sus telarañas, burlándose con Rhody de que él volaba como Harry Potter cuando había visto a Mr. Sensualidad salir por las puertas del taller y sus manos se soltaron sin ser consciente siquiera de ello. Para cuándo escuchó el grito de advertencia de los dos mayores, había sido muy tarde y solo pudo sujetar su cabeza intentando no partirla.

—No me extraña —se quejó Tony enderezándose.

Traía el traje mal arreglado y supuso que eso fue por cargarlo desde el suelo. Notó la fría camilla metálica bajo su cuerpo y una manta en el suelo. Una silla junto a él y el escáner intimidatoriamente cerca. Sí, definitivamente tuvo que ser uno de los grandes.

Quizá por eso en su sueño lo acusaban de hacer algo estúpido.

—¿Que te dije de hacer idioteces? —agregó Tony de forma más dura, olvidando el tono preocupado o compasivo.

Soltó un bufido y no se molestó en darle otra mirada. Se giró dejando colgar sus piernas en el aire mientras la habitación seguía llenándose con los retos de Tony. Ahora que estaba fuera de peligro, podía volver a reprenderlo como si nada.

«Bienvenido a la realidad, Peter» pensó con sorna, enderezándose perezosamente. Un dolor punzante en sus costillas le hizo agachar la mirada. Traía puesta aún la capa de Quidditch por lo que se la soltó y estudio la remera roja y amarilla, preocupado. Tocó superficialmente y soltó un brusco quejido cuando el dolor repercutió en su cabeza.

—Tienes una fisura —le explicó Tony caminando hasta pararse frente a él, visto que le estaba dando la espalda a sus retos.

Alzó el rostro y lo miró intentando determinar cómo demonios pasó, pero se quedó perdido en la oscura expresión con que lo contemplaba. Parecía mucho más preocupado de lo que debería. Sabía que él era un patoso natural y que sus huesos siempre soldaban a la perfección.

—Te caíste sobre el borde del sillón. De ahí diste la parte posterior de tu inmensa cabeza contra mi mesa de vidrio. Por suerte para ti, aquí todo es blindado, seguro te hubieras abierto el cráneo de no ser de un material tan resistente.  
  
—Bueno, señor Stark, usted siempre dice que soy muy testarudo —masculló con una mueca de lado.

—¡¿Tú crees que esto es un chiste?! —le soltó de golpe, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar—. ¿Entiendes lo cerca que estuviste de incrustarte un vidrio en el fondo de tu idiota cerebro?

Abrió ligeramente la boca y asintió ofuscado. Claro que sus fantasías lo situaban reprendiéndolo. Si eso era lo que hacía todo el maldito día. Siempre lo estaba retando. «No hagas esto.» «No vayas allí.» «No digas esas cosas.» «No toques nada.» «Nada que yo no haría, nada que yo haga.»

En su fuero interno, sospechaba que en realidad tenía este centenar de reglas y órdenes solo para poder saciar esa vena sádica de gritarle y poder reprenderlo cuando le viniera en…

Agachó rápidamente la mirada y dejó que continuara con sus quejas. Su voz se perdió en los confines de su mente y se concentró en lo importante.

¿Y si en realidad su sueño no fue tan errado? Él llegó a sopesar que quizás el truco en esa fantasía era que no era una cosa sin más y que quizás debía sacar algo importante de allí. Descontando el hecho de que era un Drarry adicto y tenía un fetiche sucio con su mentor, quizá lo importante había pasado un segundo antes de que Tony arremetiera contra él y le quedara claro que no estaba enojado porque lo consideraba un inútil bueno para nada, sino que había estado asustado. Se había preocupado porque le pasara algo y no había sabido manejar sus emociones.

En lugar de ser un adulto normal y plantear las cosas como debía, simplemente empezó a gritar, amenazarlo y querer asesinarlo.

El problema era, ¿cómo diablos probaba su teoría? Él no podía soltar esa pregunta. No había manera de que lo hiciera y le respondiera la verdad. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder formularla si es que lograba que dejara de parlotear.

—… yo no voy a ser el que llame a tu tía para decirle que su sobrino murió por ser un patoso irresponsable que no escucha cuando le hablo…

Rodó internamente los ojos, era un melodramático. Ese hombre vivía por el drama.

Apuró su mente volviendo a desconectar de la reprimenda y se apeó a pensar un plan. Le urgía una buena idea, pero como si se burlaran de él, estas no aparecían cuando las necesitab…

¡El golpe!

Con cuidado de no exponer sus furtivos planes, alzó el rostro cansado y le lanzó una mirada triste a su mentor.

—¿No puedo tomarme algo para el dolor? —pidió mansamente.

Tony cerró la boca y lo miró con la intensidad de sus propulsores antes de negar.

—Ya te dimos intravenosa. Te aguantas. Eso te va a enseñar a dejar de colgar como si fueras un… ¿Qué haces?

—Quería ver si me quedo un moretón —respondió escondiendo una sonrisa cuando lo oyó titubear al verlo alzarse la remera.

No es que alguien se viera muy bien sentado, con toda la panza arrugada, inclusive él tenía pequeños pliegues molestos, pero, valía la pena por escuchar como su voz fluctuó en cuanto alzó la prenda.

Agachando la mirada interesado, clavó sus ojos en Tony luego de unos fingidos intentos.

—No lo noto —se quejó estirando del todo el torso, alzando la remera hasta casi tapar su rostro, intentando juntar fuerzas—. ¿Tengo algo? —preguntó sacando valor de algún lado poco específico de su cuerpo.

Un sonido extraño llegó un poco difuso a sus oídos. ¡Bingo! Ya había oído aquel extraño ruido y fue el mismo que escuchó en sus sueños.

—Déjate de idioteces —le espetó enojado, golpeando su mano para que bajara la remera cuando empezó a contonear la cintura, como si se estuviera resbalando de la camilla—. Apura tu trasero, niño, porque detesto llegar tarde y por tu culpa voy con más de una hora de retraso.

Soltó la remera con un poco de miedo a la avalancha de emociones que empezaron a bullir en su interior y creyó ver un destello en los ojos frente a él con la misma mezcla de miedo y excitación, pero esto siquiera duró una fracción de segundo; tan rápido como su remera volvió a su lugar arrastrándose suavemente por su cuerpo, Tony le daba la espalda y salía con largos pasos del taller.

«¡No te escaparás Stark!», pensó determinado. No ahora que sabía que estaba en lo correcto, como en su sueño. Tony sí gustaba de él y no iba a empezar a hablar de amor y esas cosas. Quizás existieran y no se iba a negar, pero tampoco quería negarse la oportunidad de descubrir qué era exactamente lo que Tony sentía y no iba a engañarse. Esa condenada fantasía había logrado que se despertara con las hormonas descontroladas.

—¡Ah, Tony! —gritó sujetando la parte posterior de su cabeza con sus dos manos, casi pegando el mentón a su pecho, mientras se mecía incontrolablemente.

Gimoteó un poco mientras meneaba la cabeza al sentir las grandes manos de su mentor correr las suyas con presteza, examinado la zona.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó con la fría calma de la desesperación.

Hasta histérico era frío y pragmático.

—M-me duele —sollozó imprimiendo una buena cuota de desesperación a su voz.

No necesitó actuar, estaba genuinamente desesperado. Por su parte, Tony siguió apretando con dedos ágiles su cabeza, logrando con pequeñas presiones en lugares específicos aliviar los pocos dolores que le habían quedado. Claro que Tony estaba lo suficiente concentrado en su labor, para no notar que había separado sus piernas y lo había hecho que se acomodara entre ellas, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente. Soltó un gemido más fuerte y aferró sus muñecas con ambas manos, como si intentará alejarlo.

—Deja que te vea, Parker. Compórtate como un hombre y deja de lloriquear.  
  
—Eso intento hacer, Tony —susurró armándose de valor.

Su mentor se quedó petrificado tras escuchar la firmeza en su voz. Sintió como se tensaba frente a él y, cuando percibió que iba a alejarse, cerró las piernas conteniéndolo.

—Peter… —lo amenazó duramente con la voz, al notar que no estaba jugando y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—¿Dulce o truco señor Stark? —preguntó bruscamente, bajándole las manos hasta apoyarlas en su blanco pantalón.

La mirada airada de Tony fue una advertencia fuerte y clara, no debía seguir por ese camino. Aún podía retroceder y hacer de cuenta que solo era un chiste, solo era una broma de mal gusto. Pero él no iba a hacer tal cosa, podía sentir como su respiración se había alterado y como su mirada vaciló unos instantes en su boca. Tony lo deseaba.

—No estoy para tus juegos —le dijo fríamente, seguramente leyendo en su rostro que él tampoco estaba jugando—. Deja de molestar y suéltame.

Pero él estaba mucho más allá, demasiado perdido en su sueño, en los recuerdos y sensaciones del mismo. No había sido real, pero aún lo saboreaba en su boca y en su cuerpo. Su cuello hormigueaba donde lo había marcado. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a sentir como su pasión desenfrenada lo consumía, cómo volvían añicos esa estúpida farsa de mentor y alumno. Necesitaba tenerlo, porque sin hablar de amor, Peter sabía que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba.

—No estoy jugando —musitó estudiando su boca.

Hipnotizado, observó como con nerviosismo Tony humedecía su labio inferior, preparándose para alejarlo.

—Parker, déjate de idio-

—¿Dulce o truco, señor Stark? —preguntó obstinadamente.

—Te dije que no voy a jugar con-

—Truco será —respondió con un brusco gemido pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

Lo empujó contra su pecho y atrapó su boca antes de que este pudiera correrse completamente decidido. No sabía qué hacía o qué quería hacer, tampoco se le ocurrió que Tony podría no responder, pero antes de que pudiera temer a su indiferencia, sintió la cálida lengua acariciar sus labios abriéndose camino en su boca.

Gimió suavemente y soltó sus manos sujetándose a sus mejillas, aferrándose instintivamente con mucha más fuerza a sus caderas. Las manos que había reposado a desgana en sus muslos, ahora se deslizaban por sus piernas, subiendo por su cintura.

La boca de Tony era un maldito paraíso. Lo devoraba y lo minaba a partes iguales. Su lengua se enredaba delicadamente contra la suya y, cuando se retiraba, lo mordía con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para solo estar jugando. Jadeaba contra sus labios entreabiertos y dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura cuando volvía a inclinarse para besarlo con ese delicioso fervor.

—Peter… —suspiró clavando los dedos en su cintura, arrastrándolo por la camilla para terminar de pegarlos.  
  
El aire empezó a escasear y fue consciente del momento exacto en que todo empezó a dar vueltas, porque fue justo cuando la mano de Tony se cerró alrededor de su cintura y lo alzó para acomodarlo mejor contra su cuerpo, cuando le quedó en claro que no había más espacio entre ellos.

Teniéndolo bien sujeto, con un brazo y en su cintura y otro en su trasero, Tony le empezó a demostrar lo que significaba «jugar» en el diccionario Stark.  
  
Tuvo que alejarse a punto de morir de asfixia cuando empezó a mecerse contra él, apretando tanto que su miembro rápidamente se halló duro y palpitante contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo que chupaba y mordía sus labios. Comenzó a jadear descompuesto y excitado. Quería desnudarse y volver a donde lo dejó, quería que lo alzara y lo llevara a su recámara, quería… quería tantas cosas…

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y jadeó al sentir como la fea camilla volvía a estar bajo suyo.

—Sabes… —dijo Tony alejándose para hablar, momento que él aprovechó para apretar su frente contra la de él, intentando recobrar el control de su cuerpo ultra sensible—. En general, la gente espera por una respuesta antes de dar algo —sonrió de lado sintiendo el carmín poner a tono su ropa y sus mejillas. Sí, bueno, él no estaba cooperando—. Y, Peter —le aclaro sacándose el saco y el chaleco en un instante, abriendo de pasó su camisa—, en todo caso, eso fue solo un dulce —remató con una sonrisa lasciva antes de volver a arremeter contra él.

Un jadeo sorprendido se escapó de su boca cuando las fuertes manos se clavaron en sus caderas, cargándolo completamente por lo que se aferró a él mientras Tony se sentaba en la silla, con él en su regazo.

No preguntó por la fiesta, suponía que ya no importaba. Intentó no dejar que las dudas y sus miedos se interpusieran y solo se dejó guiar. Había salido bien en su sueño, confiaba que volviera a funcionar.   
  
La cálida boca siguió arremetiendo contra él una vez que empezó a moverse suavemente contra sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo eso llamado instinto y pese a que no lograba que el movimiento fluyera con tanta normalidad como en el sueño, visto que fue difícil encontrar el ángulo y no era tan automático como su inconsciente creyó, gimió clavando los dedos al saco cuando al fin su polla se golpeó a lo largo de la del mayor.

—To-Tony… —gimió separando sus bocas para coger aire. Sintiendo que se quemaba vivo a cada nuevo embiste.

Joder aquello era… No tenía palabras, no había definición. Veía rojo, negro, blanco… de cualquier color y forma. Toda su piel se erizó y el aire se atascó en su garganta. Unos pequeños espasmos empezaron a recorrerlo y se sujetó con más fuerzas a los hombros de Tony, desesperado por tener más de él.

La sensación era mil veces mejor. Su garganta se había cerrado y una inconexa mezcla de ruidos salían desesperados mientras intentaba respirar.

—Feliz Halloween, bebé —susurró el mayor contra su oído—. Hazlo Peter, te juro que voy a matarte como me hagas llegar más tarde. Córrete.

Gimió asintiendo con rapidez y siguió moviendo su cuerpo contra la dura y gruesa polla. Empezó a gemir y quejarse a partes iguales, la boca de Tony seguía succionando con fuerza sobre su cuello y cuando las manos que aferraban con fuerzas los muslos, se alzaron hasta su cintura para levantarlo y poder empezar a menear las caderas en su encuentro, por lo que un quejido casi agónico lo sacudió.

Casi saltando sobre su regazo, dejó que el fuego volviera a consumirlo y echó hacia atrás el cuello gimiendo largamente al sentir el orgasmo desparramarse por su cuerpo y pronto sus manos no parecían tener suficiente agarre. Clavó las uñas en su cuello, en sus hombros y sus bíceps. Sentía que se corría, lo sentía en todo el cuerpo. La parte baja de su abdomen se tensó, sus músculos se agarrotaron y un pequeño y doloroso calambre empezó a tirar de los músculos de sus piernas, pero no podía frenar.

Gimió otra fuerte y larga vez cuando sintió los dientes clavarse en su cuello y su cuerpo tembló preso de la necesidad.

—Joder, bebé, te va a escuchar toda la sede —masculló su mentor, aferrándolo con más fuerza de la cintura.

Volvió a sentirse abochornado, pero las caderas de Tony empezaron a moverse con más fuerza y ahora sentía todo el rígido miembro aplastarse contra el suyo, destrozando sus poder de contención

—M-mi nombre, bebé, eso grita —gruñó mordiéndole otra vez el cuello con fuerza necesaria para dejarle una buena notoria marca—. Que todos sepan que al fin eres mío —gimió duplicando la fuerza, levantándolos entre embistes de la silla.

Asintió sumiso y se preguntó en qué momento pudo permitirse olvidar que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

—¡Tony! —gimió solo para probar cómo se sentía.

Al parecer «Muy bien» era la respuesta, porque Tony gimió encantado y dejó de moverse para sujetarle el rostro y besarlo a la carrera mientras él terminaba de sentir como el orgasmo ya era incontenible. Empujó por última vez sus caderas y se vino con fuerza en sus pobres pantalones.

Se desplomó contra de cuerpo de Tony y este ni se molestó en pedirle que se enderezara. Le acarició la espalda, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y dejando que ambos se calmaran.

—Perdón —musitó escondiendo el rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta que Tony seguía duro bajo él.

—Ve a cambiarte, tenemos que ir a la estúpida fiesta.  
  
—Tú… tú no…

—De momento —dijo alzándole el rostro para verlo con los ojos brillando de promesas—. Vamos a dejarlo así, ¿bien? Tú en verdad tienes que… prepararte para poder hacerlo —añadió con una mueca—. Y yo no puedo perder en este segundo los papeles. Ve a cambiarte esto.

—No tengo otra cosa —masculló abochornado, sin querer mirarse.

Ah, si fueran magos de verdad. Había cosas por las que no preocuparse, pero en esa realidad, decir «frego» no solucionaría nada. Solo haría que se viera como el Geek que era.

—Usa el cerebro, Parker —canturreó divertido—. Ve por tu traje. Lo bueno de tener una identidad súper secreta es que puedes hacer esas cosas. Yo acomodo todo aquí.

Apretó los labios, incómodo, no quería moverse. No quería ver la estúpida y obviamente virginal mancha de su propia falta de resistencia, pero Tony decidió por los dos empujándolo para que se bajara de sus piernas.

Avergonzado hasta las orejas, intentó huir rápidamente, sin embargo, Tony le sujetó la mano impidiéndole escapar. Giró con pesadumbre y otra suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo dejar de escurrirle a su mirada.

—Yo… tú sabes que… —Tony soltó un suspiro y se rascó la frente, incómodo—. No soy bueno en estas cosas. Pero tú sí me importas. Mucho.

Asintió lentamente sin tener idea sobre lo que podía decirle a continuación. ¿Quizás le diría que no se podía repetir?, ¿que debían mantener aquello como el sucio secreto que era? Que él recordara, en su estado aquello no era exactamente abuso de menores ya que tenía justos diecisiete años, pero tampoco iba a estar muy bien visto.

—Esto… Esto va a meterse en tu vida. Siempre lo hace y… si quieres un futuro académico lejos de mi nombre, no te conviene que sea público hasta que te recibas.

Su boca cayó abierta sin dar crédito. ¿Estaba preocupándose por él?

—No voy a decir que no será un incordio, pero podemos ser discretos hasta que hayas entrado en la universidad al menos. ¿Te parece?

—Tú… tú dices que… vamos a… nosotros…

Sabía que debía lucir como un idiota, pero mierda, iba a morir de una arritmia severa allí plantado.

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios? Doble mierda. Iba a morir de un infarto.

—Bueno, Parker, pensé que eras inteligente —se lamentó, tirando de él para abrazarlo de la cintura con fuerza—. Llevo tantos años anhelado probarte…

Sus ojos se abrieron impactados y lo estudió intentando sacarse de encima el escalofrío que lo recorrió.

¿Eso no había sido parte de su sueño?

—¿Sí? —preguntó dudoso, forzándose a separar lo real de lo ficticio, temiendo si no había una real diferencia.

Sabía que no había forma que su mente pudiera emular tan bien una oración semejante, no tan a la perfección. No tan específica y poco común.

—Muchos, ¿por qué no te apuras?, antes de que haga alguna idiotez por culpa de tu lindo trasero en ese maldito traje.

Dio otro respingo y lo estudió detenidamente. ¿Qué demonios?

—Casi me muero de un infarto cuando te vi —le dijo con un puchero.

No podía… no podía ser…

¿Estaba soñando otra vez?

Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza. Era hora de ir a cambiarse. Un segundo más de eso e iba a volverse loco.

—Ya vengo… —susurró soltando su agarre de la cintura de Tony y este se inclinó para darle un rápido beso.

— Peter, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Quiso patearse a sí mismo. Con su estupidez por el sueño, había logrado confundir a Tony y ahora pensaba que no estaba listo o que tenía dudas. Maldita sea su suerte…

—Ciento por ciento —respondió con firmeza—. ¿Tú? ¿No te… no te traerá problemas?  
—El único problema en mi vida eres tú, Parker. Eres mi peor y más grande problema —le sonrió y él se obligó a esconder su creciente desconcierto muy dentro de él—. Pero si no fue problema antes, sin duda que no lo será ahora. Ve. Yo avisaré a Rhodes que cancele la carroza fúnebre.

Sonrió con más ánimos y salió corriendo por su traje. Saltó las escaleras y en tiempo record, duchándose furiosamente, volvió a la sala donde la mesa y el sillón habían desaparecido y vio a Tony hablando por teléfono, arreglando los gemelos de su saco.

—… sí no es nada, una contusión —hizo una pausa girándose para verlo y sintió como sus ojos quemaba su cuerpo al examinarlo tan duramente—. Le hice un escáner completo, tiene una pequeña fisura en la cuarta. Hice que se ponga el traje, va a estar más contenido por la malla. Ya vamos para allá.

Cortó sacándose el auricular del oído y él pasó saliva mirándolo algo apenado.

—¿Sabes por qué nadie se sorprenderá? —le preguntó acariciando sus caderas con posesividad.

—N-no —murmuró intimidado por su descarada forma de tratarlo.

—Porque siempre te viste demasiado bien con este traje—. Se inclinó y capturó su boca en un exigente beso antes de alejarse y dejarlo acalorado y con los labios ardiendo—.Y todos saben que soy un maldito degenerado.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se dejó guiar por la sala hasta la salida. Cuando iban bajando por el ascensor, vio cómo Tony consultaba el reloj de bolsillo y recordó que no debía estar disfrazado de ministro de Magia y que en verdad ni entendía muy bien su disfraz. No le sonaba que fuera solo de otra época.

—¿De qué vas? —preguntó mientras salían caminando muy juntos, pero sin tocarse por el garaje.

—¿Yo? —le preguntó estudiando su atuendo—. Sherlock Holmes —respondió con una sonrisa sacando del interior del auto un sombrero, la pipa y una lupa.

Su boca se hizo agua al verlo terminar su conjunto y tuvo que ser arrastrado al interior del vehículo.

—Tranquilo, Spider-Man, no me contrataron para que te atrape. No voy a entregarte al Comisionado de la ciudad —le sonrió, robándole un último beso antes de poner el auto en marcha y sacarlos de allí.

Oh, pero Peter sí quería que lo metiera preso. Quería que lo persiguiera, lo atrapara y lo encerrara, pero solo se limitó a sonreírle mordazmente.

—Como si pudieras atraparme.

—Deja que llegue y me ponga mi traje. Ya veremos cuál de los dos es más fuerte.

Sonrió cuando vio el desafío implícito en sus palabras y se alegró pensando que desde ese día Halloween iba a ser la mejor fiesta del año.


	4. Speculum

La lluvia caía indulgente y sin piedad mientras el auto se alejaba de la casona en las colinas. El pecho de Tony se retorció y se obligó a no desacelerar. Iban tarde y él sabía que, siendo anfitrión, no podía llegar cuando estuviera por terminar. Odiaba a Pepper por convencerlo de hacer esa estúpida fiesta y se alegró de al menos haberse podido disfrazar de algo que él eligió, visto que ella hasta le tenía preparado un disfraz.

—Hoy lucía mucho mejor —comentó Rhodes sentado a su lado, acomodándose el montgomery.  
—Lo hacía. —corroboró.

Eso en lo absoluto era cierto, pero no le apetecía tener esa discusión.

—¿Los médicos…?

Apretó las manos en el volante e intentó no perder el control del auto. Los médicos decían que Peter seguía enredado en una espiral. Su chico estaba metido en un enfermizo bucle del cual solo salía, para enredarse otra vez.

—Esperanzados —mintió.

Esquizofrenia. Eso dijeron los médicos. Puta y maldita Esquizofrenia.

Hacía un año, cuando Peter empezó a mostrarse errático, mucho más despistado e inclusive agresivo, May lo llamó asustada. Peter estaba mal y él le juró que iba a arreglarlo.

Una mierda de arreglo. Las tomografías le dijeron que algo muy malo pasaba con la mente de su pupilo y, con dolor, se odió a sí mismo escuchando su diagnóstico. No había estado preparado para eso. Espero cualquier cosa, él podría sanar lo que estuviera mal. ¿Pero una enfermedad mental? Ni siquiera él podía tanto. Ni su ciencia llegaba tan lejos.

Claro que él tuvo que darse cuenta y eso era lo que mas lo enfermaba. Después de que le diera el traje, un día como cualquier otro en el taller, Peter le contó de Karen. Él simplemente lo achacó a que era una amiga o una compañera de la escuela. Jamás pensó que se refería a que era esta voz que hablaba con él.

Fue en esa misma batería de pruebas que empezaron a hacerle que cayó en la cuenta de que Peter parecía muy convencido de que él le había brindado su propia IA. No, él no había hecho eso. Él no hacía esas cosas, porque las IA no eran juguetes y Ultron le había enseñado bastante al respecto. El traje contaba con todo tipo de cualidades y accesorios, pero eran operados por el mismo usuario. Ni existía una IA enlazada al traje de Peter, muchísimo menos llamada Karen.

Aún recordaba como médicos lo miraron llenos de pena cuando él una tarde dejó caer que quizás Peter estaba hablando con personas que no existían.

Ahí lo supieron, estaba mucho peor de lo que todos pensaron y diagnosticarlo pareció simplemente empeorar el panorama.

Claro que tuvo una mínima de esperanza. Había medicación, había avances... Los mismos médicos eran optimistas. Podría llevar una vida, medianamente normal, viviría medicado, pero incluso eso era irrisorio. Tenía cinco prototipos para administrarle la medicación. Todos aplicables bajo su piel, Peter jamás notaría que estaban allí y podría vivir sin tener que pensar si había o no olvidado una dosis. Él iba a hacerlo funcionar, estaban hablando de su chico, él tenía que hacerlo funcionar.

Todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo cuando empezó a empeorar y, cuando el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa apareció, simplemente le quedó aceptar que lo habían perdido.

Frente a él los prototipos se volvieron inútiles, las esperanzas de todos imposiblemente crecieron en la adversidad, pero él, se aferró a la verdad, lo había perdido.

Una mañana Peter despertó y parecía un jodido vegetal. Sus signos vitales eran óptimos, sus reflejos inmejorables y seguía siendo increíblemente fuerte, no obstante, estaba encerrado en su mente. Pasaron semanas hasta que tuvo un solo instante de lucidez. Menos de diez minutos en lo que pudo explicar que estaba encerrado en un bucle, de sueños y fantasías.

Qué triste consuelo hallaban todos en saber que al menos, mientras ellos veían un cascarón vacío, su chico estaba viviendo las mil y un aventuras en su mente.

Había algunas realidades en las que no era feliz, en las que sufría y pasaban cosas malas. Había otras donde envejecía. Había muchas donde era feliz. O eso juró, después de muchas veces donde Peter despertó.

Ese día, mientras él lo visitaba en el complejo de alta seguridad que diseñó exclusivamente para contenerlo, rodeado de campos hermosos y llenos de árboles y flores, donde juró protegerlo del mundo, Peter volvió en sí. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero lo tuvo con él.

Iba muy seguido, tanto, que ya había un cuarto para él y hasta su psiquiatra lo atendía allí. No es que creyera en la maldita medicina que no lograba salvar a su chico, pero había tenido que acceder a ella para poder estar junto a él y asegurarse de ser todo lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche, mientras iba a su visita de rutina con Rhodes, mientras se despedía de su ido novio el chico clavó los ojos en él y le susurró que estaban juntos, otra vez.

Como dolía. Le sonrió pero fue tarde. «Estoy contigo» musitó fijando en él sus ojos atormentados y se fue. Tan rápido, tan insuficiente, pero agradeció saberlo. Agradeció de corazón saber que uno de ellos dos tenía al otro.

Él nunca lo iba a dejar, era su pena y su castigo tener que ver a Peter así. Él había decidido corromper a un adolescente de quince años. No se alejó cuando en la Bahía le gritó que lo amaba y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. No pudo darle la espalda a lo mucho que lo deseaba y pese a que fue lo suficientemente sabio para esconder a ojos de todos lo que hacían, desde ese día y para siempre Peter fue suyo. Claro que así le pagó la vida. Arrebatándoselo de una forma tan cruel, de un modo tan triste.

Cada año, Peter se volvía más hermoso y, cada año, lo perdía más. La lucidez era muy escasa por esos días. Al menos esa noche podría dormir en paz. Peter lo vio, lo reconoció y le regaló un obsequio que no podía ser medido.

Por esa noche, estaban juntos.

Fin.


End file.
